What Goes Around
by DaughterofRomulus
Summary: The middle of winter, and a year from the last time Ael and T'Rul were severely ill. The day is like any other would be except for one thing; their father is now the one who is ill. Ael remembers exactly how well that her father cared for her when she was desperately sick, and gladly returns the favor by helping and comforting as best she can.


**What Goes Around**

**The middle of winter, and a year from the last time Ael and T'Rul were severely ill. The day is like any other would be except for one thing; their father is now the one who is ill and it frightens Ael, who is not used to seeing her father so weak. She remembers all that he did for her in the past whenever she was sick, and she gladly returns the favor, helping and comforting any way that she can.**

**Story rating - PG**

**Warnings ****- None**

**Written by - Ael t'Illialhae Rhiana**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything about the Star Trek universe; I merely "borrow" a character or two from time-to-time.**

*** Written in the first and third person perspectives.**

*** Note – This story contains characters from later in the story "Imperial Dreamer," which has yet to be completed. **

…**..**

_**I can't believe how cold it looks out there.**_

**That had been the first thought to enter my head when I woke up to greet the day at half-past seventh hour, my still-tired eyes gazing through my bedroom window and shivering in response to the sight that waited just beyond it. The sun had only just risen into the sky, its pale light barely able to break through the thick, gray cloud cover that was looming over the house, but at least the silvery frost that decorated my window pane was somewhat of a pretty sight. I could only stand staring out of the window for another few moments before I turned away, thankful that the home was a perfect temperature. I yawned and stretched, pulling my extra blanket, a green one, around my shoulders for a touch of extra warmth though it probably wasn't needed, and then I made the mistake of looking through the window again, a cold rain beginning to fall and momentarily souring my mood. Winter was most definitely not my favorite season!**

**"I am definitely staying inside the house today," I mumbled, hurrying across the room and towards my bedroom door. I stepped out into the hallway and breathed deeply, salivating from the smells that had managed to travel down from the kitchen. Oh, I still had a good thirty minutes until first meal was served, but that didn't mean that it wasn't being prepared and I had a feeling that Kaol, our head cook, was going to be preparing something extra nice for the morning meal. It sure smelled like it anyways. As I drew closer to the kitchen I could hear the servants' voices mingling with one another, and I could smell the strong, very exotic coffee that Daddy drank with first meal every morning. **

**I rounded the corner, smiling when I saw my older sister, T'Rul, sitting at the dining room table and nursing a mug of hot tea, an angular padd that likely contained her studies, sitting just within reach though she wasn't looking at it. And like me, she was still clad in very warm night clothes, and I had a feeling that we would no doubt be wearing them for the entire day.**

**"Good morning, T'Rul," I said, taking a seat directly across from her, craning my neck as I attempted to locate our father. Come to think of it...I didn't see his crimson-colored coffee mug sitting at the head of the table, where it always was at this hour of the morning, and I admit that I felt a sharp pang of worry when I couldn't see him. "Where's Daddy?"**

**"He's still in his room," she said, her voice only showing mild concern. "He probably wanted to get some extra sleep; he seemed fairly tired last night."**

**I nodded quietly, thinking back to the evening before, around the time that last meal had been served. He had definitely seemed more tired than usual, but I had simply assumed that he had been the victim of a long and tiring day at the capital though he wasn't really the sort that got fatigued from office work! During the course of evening meal he had only picked at his food, only eating a fraction of what he normally did, and then he went to bed hours earlier than normal. Oh, he assured me and T'Rul that he was okay, but now... I honestly wasn't so sure. **

**"Are you sure that he was just tired?" I asked, my brow creasing in that ever-familiar sign of anxious worry. "You know Daddy isn't the sort to deviate from his normal routine. I think something is wrong."**

**"He might have caught a cold," she said, sipping her tea. "He was coughing a little bit last night before he went to bed."**

**"I think I'll go check on him, just in case." I stood up and hurried from the room before T'Rul could respond to me, bounding up the stairs that led to the second level of the home where Daddy's room was located. I was in such a mad rush to get to him that I wasn't watching what I was doing, tripping over my nightdress and nearly ending up face first on the floor. I quickly recovered from the near-fall and ran down the hallway, refusing to slow my pace until I had reached his bedroom door. I was just about to open the door when a muffled, pained groan reached my ears, causing me to shrink away from the sound and my heart to beat faster. **

**I stood there paralyzed for the longest time, almost too frightened to open the door. I had never seen him with worse than a mild sniffle, but that sound... It sounded like the person on the other side of the door was dying! My hand was shaking when I finally reached out to grasp the silver knob, tentatively easing the door open and peeking inside, a feeling of dread washing over me when I saw my daddy. He was definitely sick. Another pained groan spurred me forwards, sending me rushing to his bedside about as fast as I could go.**

**My daddy was on his side and facing the wall, completely oblivious to my presence, the faint odor within the room telling me that he had been vomiting at some point during the night. Once I reached the head of the bed I stopped dead, uncertain what I should do. I could see a thin layer of sweat across his forehead, which told me that he might very well have a fever, and I could plainly hear his breathing that was raspy and heavier than normal. Even his coloring wasn't right! Instead of his usual bronzy-olive complexion he looked like he had **_**my**_** skin tone, which is a bit on the fair side of the spectrum. I had to do something; I mean...he looked like he was on death's doorstep!**

**"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked even though it was plainly obvious as to what the matter was. As I feared I didn't get much of a response at first, and I shakily reached over to place a hand on his cheek, but quickly pulled away when intense heat engulfed my palm. That was enough to bring the sensation of tears into my eyes, the urge to cry increasing when he attempted to roll over (or maybe sit up) so that he could see who had come into his room. After a few seconds I realized that he wasn't going to be able to switch positions very easily, much less sit up without help. **

**"Daddy, you don't have to sit up or move around if it hurts. Please...just stay where you are if you're in pain." The instant the words had left my mouth he stopped moving, relaxing as much as he could and releasing a very deep sigh. At that point I wasted little time in running around to the other side of the bed and climbing into it, daring to crawl close to his side yet I didn't cuddle close like I wanted to. I was actually a little worried that touching him might cause further pain, and that was the last thing that I ever wanted to do to him. "What is it, Daddy?" I asked my voice small. "The flu?"**

**"I...believe so, Ael," he said in a raspy, weakened voice, further scaring me past what I already was. Talking seemed to be a real strain, so I wasn't going to force him to do any more of that, not unless absolutely necessary. "Are you cold? Just nod if you are, I know it's taking a lot of strength to talk." He nodded and I removed the green blanket that had somehow managed to stay around my shoulders, placing it over his shivering body instead. Well, more like on top of the other two heavy blankets that were already over him. "That should help, but I'll go find you a thicker one if you want me to."**

**"That is...not necessary," he said, and I didn't buy it for an instant. I was going to bring him the warmest blanket in the house, well, once I managed to leave his side. There was only so long that I could watch him suffer, eventually moving close to curl up beside him and allowing the first of many tears to fall when I felt his arm moving so that he could hold me close. **

**"Daddy, you don't have to do that," I whispered. "I know it hurts."**

**"It is all right, my...winged one. The discomfort has passed."**

_**I doubt it,**_** I thought, managing an "I'm glad," in response, attempting to stay as still as possible so that I wouldn't cause unnecessary discomfort. "I wish I knew what to do," I said, receiving a very light squeeze that told me that my being near was all that was necessary in the moment. I lay curled up beside him in silence for at least ten minutes, every now and then attempting to pull my blanket more tightly around him. "I'll take care of you," I promised, the tears that I had been holding back finally invading my voice. I was nearly asleep beside him when he made a sound that started me greatly, causing me to slip out of his weakened grip and sit up to stare at him. Even though his eyes were open he looked dead, his eyes dull and listless as he stared past me and into nothingness. **

**This was bad. "Don't move, Daddy, I'll be back in a minute," I said, hurrying away even though it broke my heart to leave him alone. I had to get the thermometer, another blanket, some medicine and some water; maybe he would even appreciate my old stuffed tiger at his side for a while. I dashed down the stairs, attempting to take them two at a time, finally succeeding in falling flat on my face and splitting my lip in the process, but I didn't care. "T'Rul!" I called out, practically sliding into the dining room and nearly tripping again.**

**"Ael, what happened?" she asked in a shocked voice. "You're bleeding." **

**"I tripped on the stairs, but I'm fine," I began, my voice starting to waver. "Daddy isn't." The tears finally began to fall; I was powerless to stop them. "He's really**_**, really**_** sick, T'Rul."**

**"How sick?" she asked, I could barely respond. **

**"Miserably. His complexion is pale, his skin is hot, but he feels really cold, and he's sweating. And his eyes...they look so glazed over and listless, T'Rul, and I think he's even been vomiting."**

**"It sounds like a severe case of the flu," she said, her own expression suddenly quite anxious. "We need to check for a possible fever, and then get some medicine into him."**

**"He needs other things too," I said. "Another blanket and a drink of water."**

**"You get those two things and I will get the others, we'll go back to his room together." Gently she placed her hand on my shoulder and attempted to give me a reassuring look. "It will be okay, Ael."**

**I didn't feel like "it" would be any such thing, but I said nothing as I watched her hurry away to retrieve some items from the medicine cabinet, leaving me to get the water. I would have obtained that cup of water in record time, except I couldn't quit fussing over it. If it was too cold then his stomach might cramp, but if it was too warm then it would be unappealing to drink and wouldn't exactly be refreshing. I finally finished my task and hurried into my room, pulling out my spare (bright blue) blanket from the closet to bring up to Daddy's room. I met up with T'Rul at the base of the stairs, her hands as full as mine, a thermometer in one hand and two bottles of medication in the other. **

**"Let's go," I said, bounding up the stairs and nearly tripping (again!) over the blanket that I was more or less dragging behind me. I was going to sprain something at this rate, but even the thought of injury couldn't slow my pace, placing me in our father's room a few moments before my sister actually got there. He had switched positions while I was gone, though I wasn't certain how he had managed to move to his back at all, not with the amount of pain that I knew he was in. He looked so weak...so vulnerable...it was so damned heartbreaking!**

**"I brought you some water," I said softly, setting the glass down on his nightstand. "And a better blanket." I draped the blanket over him, hoping that it would be enough to stop the chills from invading his body. Without a word he lifted his hand to my face, resting it on my cheek, his tired eyes gazing at my still-bloody lip. "I'm okay, I just tripped."**

**T'Rul finally made it into the room, the slender thermometer passing quietly over our father's body within seconds. The look on her face was enough to make me bite my lower lip in anxious worry. "Hmm, high fever," she mumbled. **

**"How high?" I was almost afraid to ask, and I wish that I hadn't when I saw the readout for myself. Ninety three degrees? That was three degrees above normal! And if his fever hit ninety five...that could damn well be lethal. I gazed down at our father, fretting when he made a small motion that indicated that he wished to see the readout. **_**No, you don't,**_** I thought. T'Rul showed him, but nothing came of it and I could tell that he was worried. **

**"We need to get a dosage of each of these into you," T'Rul said, passing one of the bottles to me while she focused on pouring out a dosage of medicine from the other. I don't know how she was so calm, I was losing my mind, and I couldn't even get the bottle open! Once I had finally managed to open the stupid thing, I was so shaky that I could barely pour it into the small dosage cup.**

**"Let me," T'Rul said, reaching out for the cup and bottle, but I pulled away.**

**"I can do it," I protested, eventually succeeding. "Here, Daddy." I handed the small cup to him, watching as he downed the medicine without a word of complaint, not like he would ever complain anyways. "Do you want some water?" **

**"No, Ael," he said hoarsely.**

**"But you'll dehydrate."**

**"A'rhea, he will drink when he can," T'Rul said, her hand resting gently on my arm. "Let's leave him alone for a while, he needs to rest."**

**After those words had been spoken my sister was not only graced with not only a startled, wide-eyed expression, but one that implied that she had damn well lost her mind. I wasn't going to leave him, no way! He had never left my side when I was this sick, and I sure as hell wouldn't leave his.**

**"No way, T'Rul," I said, my tone tinged with defiance as I sat down on the edge of the bed, laying my hand very carefully on Daddy's arm. "I am **_**not**_** leaving him. I will be quiet and still so I won't bother him while he rests, but I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone."**

**"Ael, it's..."**

**"It's not all right, T'Rul, I knew that's what you were going to say. Remember when you and I were so sick last winter? Remember how he stayed with us almost constantly? It helped the two of us a lot then, just like I know it would help him now. I can't leave him...not yet."**

**With a small sigh she relented, moving to a chair that sat not too far away. "Staying until first meal won't harm anything," she said. I just bristled.**

_**You can forget first meal,**_** I thought. **_**I'm not going anywhere**_**. I emphasized my thoughts with a very gentle squeeze to Daddy's hand, which he returned rather weakly. "I promise to stay here for as long as you need me," I promised my voice trembling and soft. "Your winged one is here."**

**I never got a response, so I continued to sit quietly, watching as he drifted in and out of sleep and listening to his raspy breathing that I wished would sound a little more normal. Eventually a soft knock on the door grabbed my attention, and I turned to see Kylor standing just inside the partially opened door, his concern for the situation (and for me) very much apparent.**

**"First meal is ready and on the table, if you ladies are ready," he said, his hazel eyes locking with mine, silently asking if I was okay or not. I didn't know how to respond so I said nothing, watching as T'Rul rose to her feet in preparation to leave the room and go to breakfast. **

**"I'll get something later," I said, my attention turning away from the door and back to Daddy. Seconds later and my sister's voice reached me, but I tried to ignore it.**

**"Ael, you need to eat. Father will be all right to rest alone for a half an hour."**

**"I'm not hungry." **_**Will go you away?**_** "I'm **_**not**_** leaving him. He never left me when I was sick."**_** I am not backing down, T'Rul, so you can just amscray.**_** But before she could respond I felt a mild squeeze on my hand, Daddy securing my attention away from my irritation.**

**"Ael, it is all right. Go to meal."**

**"But...Daddy... I can't leave you, you're sick." And here came the tears. "I would rather stay here and take care of you."**

**"And I do appreciate that, my winged one, very much..." He suddenly had to pause for breath, scaring me witless in the process. "But you need to keep your strength up."**

**I guess he had a point, but I didn't like it. I was certain that skipping one meal wasn't going to harm anything, but with me it might very well become a habit if I had my attention focused on something that I considered to be of dire importance. I wouldn't do him a lot of good if I became too weak or tired to function properly. I released a small sigh and stood up, though I refused to release his hand.**

**"Is it okay if I come back after breakfast?" After he confirmed that I could indeed return after I had eaten, I leaned down to (carefully) give him a hug. "Rest well, Daddy. I love you."**

**"And I love you, Ael." With one final squeeze to his hand I turned away, quickly making my way out of the room, noticing that T'Rul had waited for me by the stairs. "If you hadn't argued with me I could have stayed," I grumbled.**

**"I know how you feel, Ael, trust me when I say that, but he **_**will**_** be okay on his own for a while. The thing he needs the most right now is rest and silence. You know that if there is an emergency that he will use the com near the bed to alert someone."**

**"You're right, T'Rul, it's just..." I wasn't sure that I could explain the overwhelming surge of emotions that I was feeling; I could barely make sense of them myself. "I've never seen him with worse than a sniffle before. When I first saw him...he looked dead. That terrified me, T'Rul." I was used to seeing a strong, noble man with a commanding presence; a man with a strong character and a patient spirit...**_**Daddy**_**. For me to see him flat on his back and groaning in pain...**

**"I understand, Ael, but he will get better."**

**"And how long will that take?" I asked, halting on the steps.**

**"In all honesty, Ael, it might be half a ten-day before he starts to feel better. There is no way to know."**

_**Great**_**, I thought sourly, my expression matching that sourness as we entered the dining room that looked (and felt) so empty without Daddy at the head of the table. I took my seat at my usual place, to the right of his chair and just sat with my elbow propped on the table and my chin in my hand, an upset expression pasted on my face. I could barely even see or smell the food that was right in front of me, I didn't even look up until I felt Kylor's hand on my shoulder.**

**"What would you like to drink this morning?" he asked. "I made a pot of your favorite tea, or would you prefer your standard glass of ihor berry juice?"**

**"Tea is fine," I said, attempting to sit up at the table rather than slump over it. Kylor poured me a steaming cup of passion flower tea, even using my favorite blue mug in attempts to lift my spirits even a little. When the cup was placed in front of me I inhaled deeply, the steam swirling around my face as I lifted the cup close and took a little sip. The sweet, floral fragrance and taste were very nice, but I just wasn't terribly interested. **

**"Have a nice meal, ladies," he said, attempting to walk away, but I grabbed his hand instead, forcing him to halt. He knew something was wrong, turning off "servant mode" and slipping straight into "best friend mode" instead. "What is it?" he asked, his tone remarkably soft as he stared at me, inviting me to spill every last worry that was presently weighing down my small frame. **

**"I...don't want you to leave," I answered honestly. "Would you stay and eat with us? You know we always have enough." Despite being a servant to the home Kylor was my dearest friend, and at the moment I wanted everyone where I could see them, determined to make certain that no one else was as sick as my daddy. Well, that and to surround myself with the comforting presence of friends and family. **

**"I agree," T'Rul said before Kylor could answer me. "All of you may join us if you like. Our father is very ill and will likely be in bed for the remainder of the day."**

**"Are you certain?" he asked, as he always did when such an invitation was given. Servants generally never joined the family at the table, but our home...it wasn't run like most and we liked it that way, I just wish that Kylor could remember.**

**"Yes," I said, squeezing his hand. "If you don't then I'll wander back there and join you instead, and you know I'll do it."**

**"I will let the others know," he said, giving me a warm smile before he hurried away.**

**"Me being at this table is terminally pointless," I muttered once he had gone, toying with my cup. "I'm not even hungry."**

**"I'm concerned about him too, Ael," she said. "But Father is right; you have to keep your normal routine as much as possible. How is not eating or drinking or taking care of you, going to help him get better?"**

**I sighed in response, doing nothing but staring at the empty seat at the head of the table and wishing that he was there. He would greet me and my sister with a warm smile, ask how we were, what our plans were for the day outside of our training sessions and studies... But none of that was happening this morning and I hated it.**

**I just wanted things back to normal.**

…**..**

**After meal had been finished (and I had been in one hell of a daze the entire way through it), I excused myself from the table and ran straight back to Daddy's room, certain that he must have worsened during my absence. When I reached his room I opened the door quietly and slipped inside, his deep breathing indication that he was sleeping soundly. Good, he needed it. **

**His position hadn't changed much from when I'd been forced to leave his side a half an hour prior. He was still on his back with the mound of blankets over him, but this time one of his hands was resting on his mid-section, like he was or had been feeling sick. I silently crept closer, noticing that he was still sweating and that he was still paler than normal. I turned away to momentarily head into the washroom where I selected a cloth from the rack by the door, taking a few moments to dampen it with cool water. The last time that I had been feverish he had placed a cool, moist cloth across my forehead that worked wonders for my fever, and I was certain that it had to help him.**

**"I hope that helps," I murmured once the cloth was in place, thankful that he hadn't woken up, and I hoped that my next action wouldn't wake him either. I quietly moved to the other side of the bed and gingerly climbed in, crawling over to his side and settling down beside him. And after some slight hesitation I cuddled up against him, laying my head on his shoulder and resting one of my hands on his, tears beginning to leak out from behind tightly-closed lids. I hated how this situation was causing me to feel and I hated the powerless feeling that was currently washing over me like a tidal wave. **

**T'Rul made an appearance a few minutes later, watching me as I wept in silence next to our father. "He will be all right, Ael," she said. I was sick of hearing her say that! He wasn't "all right" now, and that was what mattered.**

**"I feel so damn helpless," I cried softly. "I'm powerless to do anything."**

**"He knows how much we are trying to help and how much we love him, Ael. Don't feel like you aren't doing anything important, because you are."**

**"It doesn't feel like it. Please...just leave me alone." And then I hid my face away and closed my eyes, attempting to will myself to sleep. Maybe things would be better when I woke up, or maybe this entire day had been a nightmare from the start.**

**Maybe...**

…**..**

After several minutes of pitiful weeping Ael slipped away into a heavy, dreamless sleep, her father waking of his own accord nearly two hours later. Slowly his eyes opened, barely able to discern one shape from another, a heavy mess of blurs and colors swimming before him. Releasing a heavy sigh he turned his head to the side, just able to make out Ael's form as she lie curled up beside him with one of her arms stretched across his chest, as if she had been attempting to hold him closer. With a bit of effort Movar was able to bring his arm around her, the intense ache from earlier in the morning still very much present. All that his little girl wanted was to help him feel better and to comfort him, and he silently wished that he had the strength to move so that he could give her a kiss on the head.

And then a rustle from over near the window caught his attention, but he wasn't certain that he had the strength to move his head again, so he called out in a tired and raspy voice, "Is anyone there?"

"It's just me, Father." T'Rul's voice floated to him from where she had been sitting across the room and near the window, attempting to focus on some studies while she sat with her ailing father and very upset younger sister. Quickly she stood and stretched, placing her padd of studies down on the chair before making her way to the head of the bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked, even though she knew very well what the answer was going to be.

"Much the same," he responded. "How long have the two of you been here?"

"A little over two hours. We both came back after first meal; Ael has been asleep since then."

"Did she eat?" That was all he felt himself concerned with at the moment, his youngest prone to skipping meals and other important things when she felt "on a mission." The last thing that he wanted was for her to fall ill because she suddenly decided that she needed to skip meal times.

"She ate some," T'Rul said, her tone indication that Ael really hadn't eaten very much at all. "She did her usual when something has her worried and upset, she picked at the food on her plate more than anything else."

Movar knew why Ael was so worried; she had never seen him like this before, and it might even be registering in her mind that he could pass away if she looked away from him for even a second. It wasn't true, but it was likely what she was thinking. "This illness should only last a day or two," he said, attempting to ease the girls' minds more than anything else. It honestly felt like an entire weeks worth of flu virus and T'Rul agreed, sharing her opinion on the matter.

"I would say at least half a ten-day before we see improvement," she said, confirming what he already knew. "Likely a full ten-day before you feel normal again." Gently she rested a hand on his chest, her hand coming into contact with Ael's and then her father's, as he shakily placed his hand over both of theirs. "And something tells me that Ael is going to be glued to your side every minute until you feel better."

"That I do not doubt," he said, attempting to give her arm a light squeeze as he held her close. Ael briefly stirred at the touch and the voices, making an irritated noise before grabbing tightly to her father's shirt. No way in hell was anyone making her leave this room! "I do not mind her company or yours, but I want you to keep a vigilant watch over her for the next few days, T'Rul. See to it that she eats when it is time for midday meal, and remind her that she has studies to see to."

"I will, Father," she promised. "I will make absolutely certain that she eats something substantial at the next meal. And speaking of that..." T'Rul paused before she spoke again, she was certain that she already knew that answer to her next question, but it didn't hurt to ask. "Do you want me to ask Kaol to make you some soup?"

The very idea of ingesting anything was enough to make him cringe, food sounded like an absolutely horrible idea, but he had to try. Even he had coerced a few spoonfuls of broth down his girls when they had been ill, it had definitely done more good than harm in their cases. After deciding that a very light soup would be prepared for him, T'Rul began going through the motions of checking her father's temperature and vital signs, frowning slightly when she saw that his temperature had risen to ninety three point four. His heart rate was also slightly elevated, concerning her further, but there was little that she could do other than administer generic flu medication, which he couldn't safely have another dose of for at least another hour and a half.

_I can see this turning into a visit from the doctor_, she thought, making the decision to call the family's normal physician should their father worsen. _Ael will likely beat me to it once she hears that his fever has risen_. "I will leave you to rest; it's the best thing for you right now." _Come to think of it..._ "And so is water. You're already dehydrated, Father," she said gently, managing to coerce a few sips into him. It was better than nothing, and she made a mental note to try again later. "Did you want me to wake Ael and have her come with me?"

"She can stay as she is for now," he said. He was fairly certain that she would be getting very little sleep soon enough, so it wouldn't be such a bad thing to leave her asleep for now and besides...it was actually quite comforting to have her near. "I will send her down once she wakes."

"All right. Rest well, Father. I love you."

"And I you." And then T'Rul turned and left the room, closing the door silently behind her, and Movar used what little strength he had to pull one of the blankets over his daughter, he was certain that he detected a subtle shiver. This room felt downright frigid to him and he didn't want her to catch a chill. "Everything will be all right, my winged one."

It was only a matter of seconds later when Movar was again caught in the clutches of a sound sleep, Ael waking long enough to dole out a hug and kiss before resuming her position cuddled close to her father. No, she wasn't ready to leave yet, and the blanket around her felt too warm and her father's touch far too comforting for her to dare move from this spot.

_It'll be okay, Daddy_, she thought, allowing her mind and body to drift back to sleep. _Your winged one will see to that._ And then she fell asleep.

…..

It was only thirty minutes until midday meal when Ael finally woke up, though she still didn't want to move a single muscle from her warm and comforting spot beside her father. She also didn't want to disturb him in case he was still asleep, he had to rest! Moving slowly Ael lifted her head, catching her father's half-open eyes as he stared back at her.

_He looks miserable_, she thought sadly, attempting to drudge up a little smile anyways. "Hi, Daddy. Did you sleep okay?"

"Somewhat." The reply sounded forced to her, he likely hadn't slept very well at all and Ael's smile instantly faded. Moving carefully she leaned over and wrapped her father in a large embrace, concern washing over her when she felt the heat that was radiating from his skin.

"You feel way too hot," she said, clambering off the bed in a hurry to grab the thermometer off the nightstand. "I'm checking your temperature again." The little device chirped within seconds, Ael's face paling when she saw that his temperature had risen. _That's it, I'm calling the doctor_! "I'll be right back, okay?" she said, attempting to feign a cheery disposition as she positioned the blankets around him warmly. "I'm going to...get you some water." And, taking no notice that a full glass of water still sat on the nightstand, Ael bolted from the room.

Without bothering to tell anyone what she was up to Ael hurried away in the direction of her father's office, and the communications terminal that lie within. Normally she wasn't allowed in his office without express permission, but in this instance she doubted that he would mind terribly much. Slipping into her father's office without a second thought Ael quickly took up residence behind his desk and brought the communication's terminal to life.

"Hospital will work," she said, that number being nearly the only one that she could access without her father's personal pass-code. "Talar is almost always there instead of the clinic anyways," she mumbled, referencing the doctor that the family always used. Ael wasted no time sending the call, hurriedly asking for the doctor when a middle-aged female answered the incoming call.

"Talar is currently occupied, what does this concern?" Ael bristled in response to the woman's tone, biting her tongue before it could release a snappish response.

"It concerns my sick father," she began, attempting to keep her tone level. "Movar i-Ra'tleihfi tr'Illialhae, but you might want to add the titles of Noble Born and General to that."

The woman behind the screen raised a brow, scrutinizing the small girl before her, uncertain if she even believed her. "One moment," she said curtly, rising to her feet and heading away from her terminal.

"Stupid old cow," Ael mumbled. "You'd better be getting the doctor or so help me..." For several agonizing minutes Ael waited for someone to return, her fingers tapping out an impatient rhythm on the desktop, clearly showing her agitation at having to wait. "This is taking too damn long," she growled at the screen. "Hurry up, will you!"

At long last the doctor appeared, Ael's anxiousness rising as she waited for him to be seated and speak. "I hear that your father is ill," he said, his tone calm, Ael wondering how he could be such a thing in this obviously dire emergency!

"He's really sick and I don't know what to do," she said her worry prevalent in her voice. "I think he might need help."

"Try and remain calm, Ael, I need some information from you." Ael nodded quickly, gripping the edge of the desk do firmly that her hands began to ache from the pressure. "I need to know if he has a fever and what his symptoms are."

"His fever was ninety three this morning, and it's ninety three point five now," she said, her eyes misting with tears. "He's achy and coughing, sweating despite being freezing to death...he's under three heavy blankets!" she cried, her tone suddenly distraught. "His breathing is kind of wheezy and his voice is raspy, his pulse is elevated and he's been vomiting." She paused for a quick breath. "I-I don't know what else. Please, you have to help him."

Her panic was evident, but there wasn't cause for extreme concern, not yet. "The first thing I need you to do, Ael, is to remain calm. Blind panic isn't going to help your father."

"I know, but it's hard to be calm when he looks how he looks. I thought he was dead earlier," she said, her breath catching in her throat. "His eyes looked so dull and listless, like they couldn't see anything."

"It sounds to me like he has a rather severe case of the standard influenza virus, which has been hitting this particular province quite hard this season. Is he able to keep food and water down?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered. "I know he vomited last night...or maybe it was early this morning... But he hasn't eaten anything today and I haven't been able to get him to drink anything at all. I think he's dehydrated already."

"From what you have told me I do not doubt it," he said, extracting a padd from his jacket pocket, consulting something that Ael was unable to see and for some reason it terrified her. "The high fever, in conjunction with the vomiting episodes is going to see his body dehydrated very quickly, he needs to try and drink."

"But he can't even sit up," Ael protested. "I-I could use a medicine dropper maybe."

"You may have to if he is truly unable to move. You could also try ice chips, though that process will likely not give him enough fluids even if you were to fill a cup with them."

"What else can I do? We've already given him some generic medicine."

"There isn't much more than you can do for him, Ael. He needs to stay warm, drink fluids, and sleep. I also want you to monitor his temperature closely, take a reading at least once every other hour and call me immediately if his fever reaches ninety five. I also want you to call me if he is unable to drink or cannot keep down even the smallest amount of liquid."

"I will."

"With hope this illness will run its course within a few days, and you will not need further assistance."

Ael hoped so too. "I'll take excellent care of him, and I'll let you know if he gets worse." Once the call had ended Ael sank back in the leather desk chair and sighed. She still wasn't sure how the doctor was remaining so calm when she was barely keeping her sanity in place. Uncertain what else she could do where she was, Ael left the office, bumping into Kylor when she was halfway down the hall.

"I was on my way to find you," he said, in a soft voice, his quiet stare asking if she was okay. "Midday meal is ready, and Kaol made something separate for your father that should be easy for him to eat."

"Okay, Kylor, thank you. I'll...take it up to him." _And I'll stay with him; I'm not really very hungry..._

"I'm here for you, Ael," he said, placing a hand on his dear friend's shoulder. "Remember that."

She nodded quietly, thankful that he stayed by her side the entire way to the dining room. T'Rul was seated at the table when Ael walked in, and she offered a small wave and a smile in greeting, but Ael could barely return it. "How is Father?"

"Worse," Ael mumbled. "His fever is higher and he looks really miserable. And I...I called the doctor."

"What did he say?"

Ael repeated the doctor's instructions, making sure to emphasize the fact that they needed to monitor him closely. "We're supposed to call back if he won't or can't drink or if his fever gets higher."

Before her sister could respond Kylor returned, a small tray in his hands that he passed off to Ael. "For your father."

"Thanks, Kylor. I'm going to take this to Daddy, T'Rul," she said stepping back in moderate surprise when her sister stood up and blocked the entryway.

"After you have taken that to Father, you need to come back down and eat something. And I do mean eat, not pick at your food."

Ael rolled her eyes in response to the sudden lecture. Who in the hell did T'Rul think she was! "I'm not hungry," she said, her voice tight.

"I promised Father that I would make certain that you ate something at mealtime. He's sick enough, Ael, don't make him worse by forcing him to worry about you and your health."

"Thanks for the lovely guilt trip, _Mother_," she grumbled, pushing past her sister and making her way towards their father's room. Ael continued grumbling the entire way to her father's room, upset by the brief encounter back in the dining room. "Who does she think she is? I mean really! I'll eat when I'm hungry, for Elements sakes!" Shaking off her irritation Ael glanced down at the contents of the tray in her hands before she entered her father's room, a small bowl of nearly clear soup, like a broth, meeting her eyes. _Is that it_? she thought. _Well, we did say something light and easy..._

Everything was quiet when Ael stepped into her father's room, thankful that he had been able to fall asleep after her hasty departure. After setting the tray on the nightstand Ael reached for the thermometer, and quickly found her father's temperature the same as it had been nearly a half an hour prior. Slowly she sank down on the edge of the bed, a fierce inner-battle beginning on whether or not she should wake her father at all. It was very likely that he wouldn't be able to eat, but he _had _to drink some water lest he end up in the hospital at some point, and so Ael made the decision to wake him even if only for a minute or two.

"Daddy," she called softly, gently giving his shoulder a miniscule shake. "I brought you some soup, and you need to drink a little water." It took Ael nearly five minutes to wake her father, who barely seemed to know what was happening in the moment, though he eventually turned and saw her. "How are you feeling, Daddy?"

"Much the same, Ael," he responded, as she reached down to hold his hand.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I kind of had to. You need to drink some water, and I also brought you some soup even though I know you probably don't want to eat." Movar wasn't even remotely interested in eating or drinking, but his daughter...his little girl looked so worried and distraught despite a brave face that he couldn't deny her. Oh, he knew she had valid points, but his stomach was barely accepting his saliva when he happened to swallow, Elements only knew what might happen the second he ingested anything, even water.

With Ael's help Movar was soon sitting up in bed, though the effort of holding the position was physically taxing, his hands shaking when Ael handed him the cup of water that had been sitting at his bedside for hours. The first sip was hesitant, Movar's expression reminiscent of Ael's the last time she had been severely ill and was asked to drink a bit of water, an expression which plainly said that he knew the liquid was needed, but that he doubted that ingesting it was a terribly good idea.

"More than a sip, Daddy," Ael said, motioning for him to try a little more. "Remember what you told me last year? How my aches would get worse if I dehydrated too severely? So will yours, and you're miserable enough already." _I am not going to cry, it'll make him feel worse!_ "Just try a little more."

Slowly but surely a quarter of the water was consumed, Ael scarcely caring that it had probably taken him ten minutes in order to drink such a normally small amount, and she was satisfied for the moment that it had been enough. In another few hours she would try again. And then it was time for the bowl of broth, Ael lifting it from the tray and hesitantly turning towards her father with the offering. Oh, he was definitely not interested.

"Just thinking about eating is making you feel a little queasy," she noticed, quickly placing the bowl back on the tray. There was no way in hell that she was going to force him to eat anything; it was the water that was important in the moment not the food.

Movar nodded in response; unable to speak for fear that he might lose the water that he had so recently drunk. Just thinking of eating was causing him to feel more than just "a little queasy," it was actually quite a gross understatement! Ael eventually helped her father to lie back down, her urge to cry increasing when she saw how terrible that the water had undoubtedly caused him to feel.

"I'm sorry that you feel worse, Daddy," she whispered hoarsely. "I shouldn't have made you drink so much, I'm just scared that if you don't..." _I'm afraid that you'll die..._ Swallowing hard Ael turned away to obtain another cool, dampened cloth from the washroom to place across her father's forehead, the earlier cloth likely lost somewhere within the bed. "I hope this will help you feel a little better," she said once she had returned to his side and had situated the cloth.

"It does, Ael," he confirmed, Ael pleased that she had been able to do something to help.

"I'm glad; I just want you to get better. Is there anything else that I can get you, Daddy?"

"Have you eaten?" Ael momentarily hesitated telling him the truth, but couldn't do it.

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"I would like you to try," he said. "Your sister told me that you were unable to eat much at morning meal."

_T'Rul...you have a big mouth. _"Okay, Daddy," she said, bothered by the fact that she had to leave, even if only for a half an hour. "May I come back after? I have to study, but I won't be able to concentrate on anything if I can't see you. I'll just be a nervous wreck," she said honestly. "I promise to be quiet so you can rest; I just feel better knowing that I can see you."

The urge to protect him was set deep into her eyes, so was the hope that he would grant her request. "All right, Ael, but I want your word that you will eat your meal rather than pick at it."

"I swear. I'll eat until my stomach hurts."

After assuring his daughter that she didn't need to go quite that far, Ael lifted the tray so that she could return it to the kitchen, reminding her father that she loved him, before she slipped out the door and left him to rest.

Everyone was in the process of eating when Ael finally returned to the dining room, T'Rul glancing up with a cool expression. "I wasn't sure that you were coming back," she said, taking a sip of her tea.

_I think she's mad that I snapped at her. Well...she started it! _"I was, T'Rul, but I had to help Daddy first, and I had to make sure that he drank some water."

"Did he?"

Ael accepted a bowl of osilh stew from Kylor once she was at the table, accepting the basket of flatbread once it had been handed to her and selecting two generous pieces. "It took him ten minutes to drink a quarter of the cup, but he did it." _I only pray that he can keep it down_. Tearing off a piece of her flatbread Ael scooped up a portion of her stew to eat. It tasted as wonderful as it always did; she just wasn't particularly enjoying it, but she had promised her father that she would eat, and so she did.

"He will improve, Ael," Kylor said gently, placing his hand on top of Ael's as she rested it on the table. "When you and your sister were ill last year, I don't think either of you ate for three days."

"We didn't. But this...this is different, Kylor. Children are supposed to get sick..."

"I believe I understand," Katara said, Ael's gaze lifting to meet a pair of coffee-colored eyes that were staring at her sympathetically. "You see your father the way that most girls see their own: faultless, invincible. I saw much the same in my own father when I was growing up, even when I became a woman all I saw was a strong, fearless, dependable man; an invincible man. Then one day...he sustained severe injury, which forced me to see him as he was, not invincible, but a man. I could finally see that he wasn't indestructible."

"I've always seen Daddy that way," she admitted. "To me he's perfect. I've always seen him as strong, commanding, fearless... To me he's Daddy, and that in turn makes him flawless. And when I think about it, well, my head knows better, but not my heart."

"I understand that as well, just as I know your sister does."

"I do," T'Rul confirmed. "It can be very difficult to convince myself sometimes that Father not only has faults, but that he can also become ill or injured. And I have seen him this ill before, about eight years ago. I know that it isn't a pleasant thing to witness, but he will get better even if the doctor must come and treat him."

"How long did it take him to get better?"

"In that instance it took about seven days. He rarely falls ill, Ael, but when he does it tends to hit him hard."

Her most recent bite of food was suddenly a little hard to swallow, and Ael reached for her water glass. His last bout with the flu had lasted for seven days? No way was she going to let him be sick for that long! She didn't know the specifics of back then, but she could easily imagine that he had only had T'Rul to help him, and at the time she would have been about nine years old, though she supposed that a member of the main house had come by to offer aid.

_Well, we have servants now, and he also has me and a much older T'Rul. We'll get him through this much quicker, I know it!_ "He'll get better in half that time, T'Rul," she promised. "Just wait and see."

She only hoped that she wasn't making an empty promise or fooling herself.

…..

"Hey, Daddy," Ael said, stepping back into her father's room a half an hour after midday meal had concluded, clutching her study padd tightly in her right hand in preparation for at least an hours work. "I'm back to keep you company."

"I thought you were planning to study," he said, Ael smiling in response. She was certain that his tone would have been a little playful had he been feeling better.

"I am," she responded, holding up her padd as she made her way over to the bed. She would feel much more comfortable if she could sit close; she only hoped that she wouldn't fall asleep again.

"You should use the chair by the window," he said as Ael reached the bed. "I do not want you to become infected with this virus." Ael pretended that she hadn't heard, climbing into the bed and curling up beside her father, lifting her padd to eye-level in preparation to read the contents.

"It's okay, Daddy, I'm not concerned with catching it," she said, turning away from her padd in order to look him in the eye. "When you took care of me and T'Rul, you were never concerned about catching anything from us. You were only ever concerned with staying near and taking care of us, and that's what I want to do for you. Oh, and before you ask, I ate an entire bowl of stew at lunch along with two pieces of flatbread."

"I am pleased to hear it, Ael. I do not want you falling ill due to one skipped meal too many."

"I won't, I'll take proper care of myself," she said. "And I can do most of my normal, daily stuff right here while I keep and eye on you." Settling her head on her father's shoulder she lifted her padd again, her nose wrinkling in response to the contents. She hadn't exactly read the contents before she had grabbed it out of her room, where her father had placed it the other afternoon. There were some things that she really didn't feel like she absolutely _had_ to know.

Movar noticed his daughter's uncertain expression and tipped the padd to where he could see the contents. "Quantum singularity drives," he said slowly. "That would explain your expression."

"You picked the topic a few days ago, but I have no idea why. I don't really want to study engineering..."

"It will be useful one day, Ael," he assured her quietly, closing his eyes moments after.

_Daddy has his reasons_, she thought. _I'll just look at my padd quietly so he can sleep. But I bet if I had been born here I would know this stuff already, I bet T'Rul does. I may only be sixteen, but I feel a decade behind most everyone else. Oh well, I can ask Daddy all the questions I want when he's feeling better. For now...let's see what this padd says._

_Romulan ships do not make use of matter/antimatter reactors like most vessels, but instead they make use of a quantum singularity drive. The Quantum Singularity Reactor is one of the greatest Romulan achievements._

_A Quantum singularity is the same anomaly that powers a black hole. This so called artificial gravity well can generate a tremendous amount of energy that gives the ships their thrust. A quantum singularity reactor can only be shut down at a docking station due to the fact that it cannot be restarted in space._

_The reactor itself houses a singularity: a point in space where the laws of physics supposedly break down. Matter is continuously fed into the singularity. The gravity from the singularity pulls the matter together, forcing it to not only fuse, but to bump into each other. This creates an enormous amount of energy, and fuel sources are unlimited. It is not only more efficient than matter/antimatter drive, but also much more powerful._

Ael paused in her reading; this stuff was terminally boring not to mention overly-technical further down the line. Exactly what good was this sort of knowledge when she wasn't planning an engineering career? She had a knack for thinking on her feet, able to take swift and decisive action in the heat of the moment, but anything technical... Forget it! With a quiet sigh she read another paragraph, rolling her eyes skyward and lowering the padd to her side.

"Fascinating," she mumbled dryly. She could only hope that her father wouldn't ask her about this padd of studies when he was feeling up to par once again. _Maybe I can go for a walk in the gardens later and "lose" this padd in the frosted-over bushes. _

Resting the padd on her middle Ael gazed up at the ceiling in quiet thought, where she stayed for the better part of an hour, her sister's voice being the only reason why she snapped back to the present. "Ael? I need your company for a while," she said, motioning for her younger sister to follow.

"What for?" Ael asked, refusing to move from her spot.

"I need a sparring partner down in the workout room, and you're it." It was apparent that T'Rul was attempting to force her sister to focus on something other than worry, while at the same time making certain that they completed their daily training regimen.

"So ask Saitek to spar with you," Ael responded, making reference to the home's day watchman.

T'Rul stepped into the room and shook her head, lowering her own voice to an irritated whisper to avoid waking their father. "Saitek is busy. I would much rather have you, so come on. Besides, you need to continue your daily routine. Father will remain asleep whether or not you are in here."

"One missed workout is not going to kill me," she said stubbornly. "And the doctor said to keep an eye on Daddy. Oh, and I'm studying," she finished, raising the padd to show her sister, who only quirked her brow and folded her arms.

"It looked to me like you were daydreaming."

"I'm not moving, T'Rul." Ael's jaw was stubbornly set and her chin was jutted forwards in absolute defiance. Nothing and no one was going to remove her from her father's side. _Nothing_! After throwing her hands in the air, signaling that she gave up T'Rul left the room, Ael positive that she could hear her sister stomping down the hallway and then the stairs. _Eh, let her be mad, I don't care. One of us has to be the overly-protective one, I guess I'm it!_

…..

**The afternoon passed ridiculously slowly, and thankfully no one came back to bother me. By the time the sun had set I had seen Daddy drift in and out of sleep at least half a dozen times. Each time that he woke up he looked the tiniest bit worse to me, but within a minute or two sleep would drag him away from me for another hour or two. I had been religiously monitoring his temperature, happy that it hadn't risen and further, but saddened that it wasn't lowering like I wished that it would. I watched him as vigilantly as I could, and by the time he woke up I was ready to go to sleep, my worry-filled day having exhausted me, but that didn't stop me from thinking about staying up all night to make certain that he was okay. **

**"Ael, could you get me some water?" Those were the first words that he had spoken in hours, and they sounded incredibly desperate. I was quick to comply, not bothering with needless commentary as I rushed to get his cup of water off the nightstand, sloshing a little over the side in my rush to take it to him. He was sitting up by the time I made it to him, a barely-stifled sob begging for release when I saw his hands shaking as they took the cup, he was so weak that he could barely hold it, and there are no words that could begin to describe the emotion that was washing over me. **

**I watched him drink slowly, and I watched his eyes pleading with something that I could not see, bargaining anything in his possession as long as he didn't have to run for the washroom. I know because I've worn that same expression many times through many illnesses. I was asked to leave the room a few minutes later, and I begrudgingly obeyed my father's request, but only because I knew that arguing with him while he was ill would likely make him feel worse, and I wasn't about to be responsible for that!**

**I did the only thing that I could do...I headed downstairs to see what was going on. T'Rul was in her room with the door closed, and at least three of the servants were busily preparing the evening meal. I was tempted to march myself right back upstairs, but headed into the sitting room instead, plopping down in my father's favorite chair and staring outside into the frozen tundra that was currently our backyard. I was sitting there all dejectedly when a quiet chirp from the floor caught my attention, my pet llurh, Saeihr, jumping onto my lap without a second thought. **

**"Sorry, girl," I said, stroking one of her floppy ears in the way that she always liked. "I've been busy today, but it was an important sort of busy. Daddy isn't feeling the greatest right now, so I've been up in his room with him to keep him company, but I'm sorry that I neglected you today."**

**"If it's any consolation, I played with her earlier."**

**I looked up from my little cat to see Kylor enter the sitting room, and he was soon sitting in a chair beside me, reaching over to stroke Saeihr's fluffy white neck ruff, causing her to trill happily.**

**"I'll bet she enjoyed that, thanks, Kylor," I said, my pet settling down comfortably on my lap and closing her large, amber eyes while she continued to trill and purr in contentment. "To be honest with you, I almost forgot that I had a llurh." I blushed at my admission; I guess worry had consumed me more than I had originally thought.**

**"How is your father fairing?" he asked me a moment later, his voice a little more serious.**

**"He's weak and miserable and I absolutely hate it." I leaned back in my chair and focused my attention on stroking my pet's soft fur, attempting (in vain) to distract myself from further worry. "I just wish that there was something more that I could do for him, you know? I mean...I know something bad is happening right now, but he asked me to leave so I did."**

**"He likely doesn't want you to see him at his absolute worst, Ael."**

**"It's a little too late for that," I mumbled dryly. "He's probably upstairs throwing up, and I wouldn't doubt if he'll have to crawl back to the bed afterwards. I could have stayed up there and helped him; I can handle hearing someone get sick." True, it probably would have made me cry to hear my father doing it, but his condition had already induced quite a few rounds of wet-eyes already today. "I don't even understand why T'Rul isn't up there, she wants to be a healer...doctor...**_**whatever**_**, so I don't get why she isn't up there and more worried than I am!"**

**Was my voice rising? I think so, but Kylor paid little attention to it, speaking in the same calm, level-headed voice that he always tended to speak in. "T'Rul knows that she has done all she can for him with medicine, at least for the meantime. She looks in on him every now and again, Ael, and she is worried, but you know that you have the tendency to over-worry, which causes you insane amounts of stress and personal grief."**

**"Yeah, I know." My Daddy and I had begun forming a bond with one another from the first time we had met face-to-face in the Imperial Senate Hall, the bond growing little-by-little with each new day that dawned and with each new trial that was faced. It wasn't long before I had been wrapped around his little finger, as they say, and had turned one hundred and ten percent into a daddy's girl. Our bond was incredibly strong and that led me to being fiercely protective over him, which also meant that I was prone to excessive bouts of worry when anything was out of the ordinary, especially if he went off-world for an assignment. **

**"I just can't seem to help it. When I saw him this morning, Kylor... You should have seen his eyes, his expression. I thought he was dead and it terrified me beyond what any words can express. And his fever is so high...I'm just scared about losing him, and then worried in turn about what that will mean for me. No one else in this world would take me in if Daddy..." **

**"I understand how upsetting this situation is to you, Ael, I really do, but I promise you that you aren't going to lose your father. He's far too strong to be defeated by a flu virus." He was attempting to make me feel better and I think it was working...a little. "He will be miserable and sorely un-well for several days, but he will get better."**

**"I just want him to be better now."**

**"We all do, Ael."**

_**Yeah, but no one wants it more than I do.**_

**"Would you like me to go look in on him? He might have told you to leave his room for a while, but he has not asked anything of me." **

**A smile slowly stretched across my face for a few moments, and I nodded my head. Kylor checking up on my father was better than nothing! So off he went, leaving me and my llurh behind to sit quietly and stare outside at the winter weather, making me shiver at the sight of all the snow and ice. An eternity (four minutes) later Kylor returned, and I sat up a little straighter and silently begged for news of some sort, or at least maybe the fact that my ban had been lifted and I could scurry back upstairs to watch over him again.**

**"How is he?"**

**"Back in bed and resting," he said, coming over to my chair and perching on the armrest. What did he mean by "back in bed?" He'd been **_**in**_** bed when I had originally left! **

**"He got sick again, didn't he? I knew I should have stayed up there!"**

**"He is all right, Ael." I wish everyone would quit saying that! "When I entered the room he was just returning to bed."**

**"He woke up asking for water, so I gave him some, and he had a quarter of a cup earlier. Maybe it was too much." I was suddenly beside myself; I had to call the doctor again! Thankfully Kylor was there to reassure me and to keep me calm, but my ruckus had managed to bring my sister out of her room and into the open, Kylor being the one to explain what was wrong because I could barely see straight. **

**"I'll go look in on him and try a different medication," she said, and I, of course, attempted to follow. "Not you." Her hand was suddenly on my chest, forcing me to halt, and all I could do was sputter and glare daggers. **

**"Why not?" I yelped. "I'm the most insanely worried!"**

**"That is why not," she said calmly. "Look at you, Ael, you are a wreck. You're worrying yourself into a frenzy of emotions that about have you sick. Let me tend to Father in this instance, you need to step back and calm down. If Father sees you so worried and anxious that you're pale and weeping, he is going to feel worse because he is powerless at the moment to help you through what you're feeling."**

**There was nothing that I could say in response, angry tears on my cheeks as I glared at my sister. And after she told Kylor to keep me away from the second level of the home, she turned and walked away, and the rest of the evening passed as stupidly slow as the afternoon had done. But I, being the ever defiant teenager that I was, refused to eat evening meal and returned to my father's room instead, happy that he was sound asleep so I didn't have to answer any questions about my eating habits. **

**The night was long and mostly uneventful, Daddy staying asleep for the majority of the night. Oh, there was a time or two when he made these awful, groaning noises that about scared me right out of my nightdress, but otherwise he slept soundly. And while he slept, I was vigilant, checking his temperature and recording the reading every hour, though once there was a three hour lapse because I dozed off. His fever never once changed, staying at ninety three point five exactly, but no change was better than if his fever had gone up.**

**By the time morning came, I was more than exhausted. I was downright grouchy. T'Rul poked her head into the room at half past eighth hour and was greeted to an unpleasant sight. I was sitting up in the bed and aiming a rather nasty look towards the door, my eyes likely ringed with black and showing exactly how tired I really was. My sister's form was blurry as she paused in the doorway to our father's room; I think she was standing there to scrutinize my appearance, attempting to decide if she really wanted to mess with a somewhat ornery beast first thing in the morning. **

"**Ael, you need to come to meal," she said in a quiet voice to avoid waking our father. **

"**I'm not hungry," I growl****ed, refusing to move from where I was sitting. **

"**You only ate one meal yesterday," she responded, folding her arms. "But this isn't just about first meal; there are other things that we have to see to today. Father has told me that he wants our schedules to stay as routine as possible, and that means a bit of study after first meal. You are also going to the workout room with me today."**

"**Like you're going to make me," I ****said my voice low and defiant. **

**Even though my vision was unable to see her one hundred percent clearly, I could plainly see that my comment had severely upset my sister, who was now stepping towards the bed with an annoyed yet exasperated look on her face. When she got close to the bed T'Rul reached over and grabbed the collar of my nightdress, pulling me close and speaking low and stern, kind of the way that Daddy would speak if I was having one of my more defiant days. **

"**I **_**can**_** make you, Ael, and I will. I am still twice as strong as you are and you are small in stature besides. I have no problems with throwing you over my shoulder and hauling you out of this room and down to breakfast."**

**I was suddenly extremely defensive, anger bubbling into my chest. How**_** dare**_** she treat me like I was some insolent child! She wasn't my mother! "You are **_**not **_**my mother," I growled. "You even try and drag me out of this bed and I'll make such a ruckus that Daddy **_**will**_** wake up. Do you want to wake him up, T'Rul? Do you want to force him into having to settle an argument between us? Seriously, sister, let it go and walk away."**

**I swear to Air and Fire that I thought she was going to haul off and slap me, but she didn't. "You are absolutely impossible," she seethed, and then she turned away and left the room. I doubted that I had heard the end of my little rebellion.**

**I was right.**

**I stayed where I was until the clock struck midday, the sound of the door handle being turned the only reason why I looked up and away from my father. I felt my body tense tightly, prepared to see an irritated T'Rul step through the door, my body quickly relaxing when Kylor stepped through instead. I somehow doubted that my easy-going friend would get in my face and lecture me, threatening me to do what he thought was best or else. No, that definitely wasn't him.**

**Quietly he came up beside me and sat on the edge of the bed, staring through the window for several moments before turning to me. "Your sister is worried about you," he began. I snorted softly in response.**

"**What my sister is…is**** nothing but a nosy little…" I paused when I heard my Daddy shift in the bed, a pained groan meeting my ears moments after. I quickly looked over, noticing his eyes were still closed and that he was once again still. Maybe he was still asleep…**

"**Then at lea****st believe that I am worried about you," he said, gently placing a hand on top of my own. "I don't want you to make yourself ill, which you are going to end up becoming if you don't get some rest."**

"**I'm fine, Ky," I said with a sigh. **

"**I don't believe that. You're exhausted, Ael."**

"**Someone has to watch him, Kylor. Look…I'm scared that he'll die if I'm not here. I know that's stupidly paranoid, but…"**

"**Your fears are just, Ael. Given how you and your father are bonded and came to be that way, I can completely**** understand your anxiety towards the situation at hand. Listen," he continued, squeezing my hand. "I'll stay here with your father while you go have something to eat. And don't say that you aren't hungry, because I know better."**

"**It is really hard to have ****an appetite when my Daddy looks like he has one foot in the gardens in Vorta'vor." I sighed softly, relenting slightly. He had offered to stay behind while I went to have lunch; he hadn't made demands in an angry tone like my sister had, though I suppose I had kind of instigated that from the beginning with my surly attitude. **

"**I know, Ael, but he will be all right, it will just take time. Now go have something to eat and I'll stay right here." A soft mew suddenly caught our attention, my little cat having wandered in through the open door. "And I'll have company while you're gone," he said, stroking Saeihr's head gently when she hopped up onto the bed. **

"**Maybe I'll have a bath after meal," I said quietly, scratching at my slightly tangled hair. **

"**You should****," he agreed. It will help you feel better, now go eat something before you get any smaller."**

"**All right, all right," I said, standing up, quickly leaning over to embrace my friend. "Thanks for staying, Ky, I appreciate it. Keep him company, fluff-ball," I said to my cat, reaching down to give her a pat before moving around the bed and to my father's side. "I love you, Daddy. I'll be back as soon as I can. Kylor and Saeihr are here, so don't worry. In Fire's name do I hate leaving you when you're so sick," I muttered, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I headed off to lunch… Well, if I could even eat it.**

**I made my way down the stairs and stopped, turning away from the dining room and heading in the direction of my room instead. Suddenly a soak in the tub sounded much more enjoyable than eating anything and it quickly became my main focus. I soaked in a floral-scented tub of hot water for more then forty minutes, feeling like I was going to fall asleep at any moment once I got out. Even though I wanted to hurry back to my father I was moving slowly, barely able to put one foot in front of the other as I got dressed and brushed my hair. The padd that contained my studies was still up in Daddy's room, which I was going to use as an excuse to return there after mealtime. **

**My thoughts quickly shifted when I entered the dining room, no one present except for Kaol, and he was busily making a list of things that we were going to need on his next trip to the markets. He looked up when he saw me, placing the padd down on the table and offering to get me something to eat. **

"**Is there anything that I can just take with me?" I asked. "I'll probably fall asleep if I try and sit down."**

"**Sleep wouldn't do you any harm, young noble," he said. "Go ahead and sit, I will bring you something to eat."**

**I was out of energy to argue with anyone, I simply slid into the chair nearest me and waited, a bowl of thick, golden-colored soup placed before me only a minute or two later. Another minute passed and I had a piece of accompanying flatbread to the side and a cup of hot tea that smelled very sweet. It also tasted familiar, but I was too tired to figure out why. Despite my sudden, overwhelming tiredness I ate relatively quickly, feeling somewhat queasy by the time I finally left the table. I tiredly made my way back to my father's room and his side, finding Kylor sitting in my chair by the head of the bed with Saeihr curled up on his lap. He looked up and smiled softly when I entered, lifting Saeihr from his lap and placing her gently on the floor before rising to his feet and offering me my chair back. **

"**You look much more relaxed."**

"**I feel like I'm going to fall asleep, but I really can't afford to do that right now," I said, stifling what felt like a ginormous yawn.**

"**Ael…"**

"**I have to study first anyways," I persisted, this time unable to keep the yawn at bay, lifting my padd from where it had been sitting on the nightstand next to my father's cup of water. **

"**I will come by and look in on you both later," he promised, the look in his eyes telling me that I was likely to fall asleep before I could take a single look at my padd. **

**And he was right.**

…**..**

"I had Kaol not only make her a cup of yhi'ylo, but also asked him to slip in a pinch of ground khlia. She was asleep within half an hour."

It had been nearly three hours since Ael had returned to her father's room, and she was still curled up and sound asleep in the chair that sat beside the head of the bed, Saeihr sleeping on top of her owner's legs. The padd of studies that Ael had promised to look at was now on the floor and partially under her chair, and was likely to remain there for the next several days, forgotten. T'Rul had come into the room only a few minutes prior, both to check up and her sister and to see how their father was fairing, pleased to see that he was awake and that Ael was sound asleep.

"I'm just glad that it worked because she really needs the sleep. When I came in here to get her for morning meal, which she decided rather defiantly to skip, her eyes were bloodshot and ringed with black. I think this is the first time she's slept since yesterday morning."

"I will speak with her when she wakes," he said, his voice raspy and tired. If Ael was going to listen to anyone then it would most likely be him.

"I shouldn't have said anything, not when you're so ill. I can handle her, Father."

"Do not worry, T'Rul. If I am awake when she becomes so, then I will speak to her."

"All right," she agreed with a sigh. "I just wish that for once in that girl's life that she wasn't so stubborn and defiant." And then her voice softened. "Though I suppose that I can understand why she is behaving as she is."

"Because I'm…worried…" Ael quickly sat up in her chair, little Saeihr jumping to the ground and shaking her head as if startled. "I'm scared that he's going to die. Is that the admission that you want, T'Rul?"

"Ael, will you calm yourself. He isn't…"

"Enough, ladies," Movar said, interrupting the argument before it could truly begin. "T'Rul, give me a moment with your sister."

Ael watched T'Rul go; turning back towards her father once the bedroom door had been closed. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she said, reaching out to hold her father's hand. "I don't mean to be so difficult; I'm just worried and tired."

"I understand why you are so worried, Ael, just as I understand that little can be said in the moment to reassure you."

"I don't want to lose you," she admitted tearfully.

"You will not lose me, my winged one. This illness will eventually pass. And while I am appreciative that you wish to stay near and keep a vigilant watch over me, I do not want that to be your main priority."

Ael tipped her head and adopted a puzzled expression. He…didn't want her to stay close? Maybe she was misunderstanding him somehow. "I'm confused. Don't you…_want_ me to stay with you?"

"Of course, Ael," he said gently, squeezing her hand as tightly as he could manage in the moment. "But I also wish for my daughter to take care of herself. You need to begin going to mealtimes, Ael, even if you aren't certain that you can eat as much as you normally would, and you need to sleep."

"Sleeping is too hard right now," she admitted. "If I stay in my room all I do is toss and turn, and am so anxious that my stomach is in knots. I feel more relaxed if I can be near you, but when I come up here and see you so sick… I feel like I'm being neglectful if I even think about closing my eyes. I mean…what if you needed help and I was asleep?"

"I do not expect you to be in my room every minute of each day, my winged one. I know that there are other things that you must see to throughout the course of your day. And with the com panel beside the bed, I am able to alert someone in a time of need if you are not present."

"I just feel better being by your side right now. And I know I was a little touchy with T'Rul this morning, but I was just tired. Please don't ban me from your room or anything, Daddy; I don't think I could take it."

"Easy, Ael," he said soothingly. If Ael erupted into a fit of tears Movar knew that there was little that he could do in the moment to comfort her properly. "I am not going to tell you to stay out of my room; I know how much it would hurt you if you were unable to sit with me every now-and-then."

"It would. I'd lose my mind if I couldn't see you."

"However, Ael, I am going to ask that you take care of yourself before any lengthy visits take place. Unless the situation becomes dire, which it likely will not then I want you to go about your daily routine as much as possible."

Slowly Ael attempted to digest what her father was asking, and she wasn't sure that she liked it, even though he might have had a valid point or two. For nearly five minutes Ael sat in silence, attempting to find some way to justify spending every waking hour in his room that made sense…something that he couldn't deny or argue with, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He was already so miserably ill… An argument just wouldn't be right.

"I'll start going to mealtimes," she said, sighing. "And I'll take a bath or whatever every morning. But I get to come up after mealtimes and while I study," she said, the defiant edge creeping back into her tone without warning.

Movar drudged up a tired smile in response, Ael had to have a least a little bit of the bargain on her terms. It was only fair after all. "Yes, Ael, you may. Now as for your workouts…"

"I can't concentrate, Daddy. If we did any blade work, T'Rul would probably take my head off."

Finally, another few minutes later, a compromise was reached: Ael would check on her father first thing every morning and would stay with him until first meal, after which she would have a quick bath or shower, and then it would be right back upstairs with her padd of studies. She would stay with him until it was time for midday meal, as well as for an hour or two afterwards. When it was time for her daily training session, Saitek, the home's day guard would stand in for the girls' father and make certain that everyone's mind was where it was supposed to be in the moment. Ael relaxed slightly when her father forbade her from even touching her blade until he was well enough to supervise her, which made sense to Ael since she wasn't yet very proficient with such a weapon.

"I'll stick to my staff or easy hand-to-hand," she promised.

"You will do well, my winged one," he assured her, the talk ending when she caught sight of her father's eyes closing, sleep once again about to take him away for another hour or two. Glancing at the time device on the nightstand, Ael sighed heavily.

"Great…I have to go down to the workout room now." She gently squeezed her father's hand. "But I did make a promise. I'll be back soon, Daddy, you just rest. I love you. And I'm sorry that you had to deal with my nonsense, I'll try and make sure you don't have to again…at least not until you're well again," she finished with a soft smile, before rising from the bed and leaving the room.

…..

The following two days passed almost at a stand-still, Ael attempting to please her father by going about her daily routine, but at the same time, spending nearly every spare minute in his room and by his side. The day before hadn't been the best one, Ael forgoing evening meal to sit with her father, his illness about to hit its peak. His temperature had been hovering close to ninety four degrees for the majority of the day, Ael certain that a doctor's visit would be needed at some point in the very near future. The day after was much worse, Movar barely able to hold himself awake for more than ten minutes at a time, his temperature steadily climbing until it reached ninety four point two, vomiting episodes seeing him out of bed at least once every few hours even though he hadn't eaten anything in days.

Ael was beside herself with worry, nothing else in her life currently mattering as much as her father and his declining health. Winter flu or not, it was beginning to become far too serious for her liking, and suddenly mealtimes, workouts, and studying didn't even seem a fraction as important as they might have only a few days before. She had spent virtually every waking moment in her father's room, watching him diligently, though there was a time-or-two when he had quickly asked her to vacate the room. She had barely gone willingly, but she just couldn't bring herself to even attempt to argue with her father in this instance.

Later that evening, however, Ael nearly lost her mind, a few words from her sister after evening meal had concluded, rendering her more upset than she had been in a very long time.

"Ael, you can't go back to Father's room tonight." Ael tipped her head, fixing her sister with a quizzical expression, a hint of agitation beginning to bubble in her chest. Surely her sister knew just how terribly their father was fairing! He couldn't be left alone n his current condition!

"Um...why not?" she asked, attempting to keep her tone level. "I know I haven't been eating or studying today…maybe not yesterday either, but Daddy is really sick or haven't you noticed? I'm a little tired of you telling me what I can and can't do." So much for keeping her voice level! "You may be his by blood, T'Rul, but I am still his daughter!"

"Oh for... That has nothing to do with it, Ael, so lower your voice. Father doesn't want you in there tonight. Period."

"Oh, and I suppose he said that," Ael huffed, her green eyes narrowing, darkening in hue in response to her anger. "I think you're making that up because you're angry that I haven't been working out extra hard or completely cleaning my plate at mealtimes."

"Are you serious?" T'Rul folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "You really do need more than an hour or two of sleep a night, so little sleep is making you crazy. Look, Father asked me to tell you to stay out of his room, and that is what I am trying to do."

"Yeah, I can just imagine it now," Ael huffed, adopting a stern stance and jabbing her finger in her sister's direction. "T'Rul, tell Ael to keep away from my room!" she said in a firm, angry tone. "He would never be like that, T'Rul."

"Of course not," she snapped, taking a step away from her younger sister and closing her eyes in an attempt to calm down. All she and Ael had been doing lately was arguing, it needed to stop. "Listen," she said, beginning again in a softer, gentler tone. "Father is predicting a very_, very_ bad night, Ael."

"All the more reason why someone should stay with him," Ael said, pleading.

"The only thing that would happen, a'rhea, is that you would go to pieces if you had to see him at the peak of this illness. He knows very well how his being so ill affects you, which is why he doesn't want you to witness him at his very worst."

"I think I've already seen it, and besides…he witnessed us at _our _worst..."

"That is different, Ael."

"How? We're family, T'Rul, it shouldn't matter.

"It's different because Father keeps his calm; you worry yourself to the point that you need a doctor's visit. You know that if there is an emergency that Father will not be ashamed about alerting one of the servants, who will then alert the two of us."

_And in the event that he passes out from his fever or falls trying to get to the washroom in his weakened state_? "Fine, but I don't like it. I'm going to go have a bath, and then I'm going to go to bed. I need the sleep anyways," she mumbled sourly.

"This is for the best, Ael," she said to her sister's retreating back, Ael scoffing in response and aiming a reply over her shoulder.

"I highly doubt it_." Good luck keeping me out of his room tonight, T'Rul, because it's not gonna happen._

…..

That night there was no sleeping, the air in Ael's room filled with far too much tension, anxiety and worry for her to accomplish any such thing, and she was certain that if she dared to close her eyes that she would only be inviting in the nightmares. It was just after third hour when Ael could no longer stand the copious amounts of tension that was pressing down on her shoulders, making her feel like her one hundred pound frame weighed five times that amount. Oh, she had done a wonderful job earlier of playing opossum, her sister fooled by the act both times that she had peeked into the darkened bedroom, but the time for feigning a good night's sleep was over.

A worried sweat coated Ael's body as she made her way to her father's room, stopping only to make certain that T'Rul was sound asleep in her own room. After praying that there would be no further bed checks made on her by her sister, Ael hurried soundlessly up the stairs that led to the second level of the home, arriving at her father's bedroom door in less than a minute. Her heart quickened in her chest as she slowly eased the door open, to avoid waking him in case he was asleep and resting, but the sight that she encountered caused her to fling the door open and rush to her father's side.

He was worse, much worse! In fact the only words that Ael could think of to describe him at that moment were: horrendously miserable and on death's doorstep. His complexion was so pale that it gave the appearance that he might have seen a ghost or some other horrific, startling sight not so long ago. Every breath that Movar drew in ended in a wheeze, and his partially open eyes saw nothing as they stared into the dimness, not even his own daughter as she stood by his side completely distraught.

"Damnit," she cursed, laying a hand on her father's forehead, pulling away quickly when an intense heat consumed the palm of her hand. He felt literally on fire! "Oh, fucking hell!" she swore sharply, running into the washroom and dampening a cloth with cold water, rushing back to her father's side and placing the item across his forehead, the cool sensation causing him to involuntarily turn his head away. "No you don't." Holding the cloth in place with her right hand, she moved her left over to the nightstand, grabbing the thermometer that had been sitting there for days, certain that this time she was going to see an obscenely high number on the display.

And she was not disappointed.

Ninety four point nine.

"Fuck," she swore, throwing the device back towards the nightstand, angry and fretful tears already beginning to flow down her cheeks. "This is why I didn't want to leave!" She laid a shaky hand on her father's arm, and then drew in a deep breath. "Everyone was worried about me going to pieces; well I'll show them that I _can_ keep my head in a crisis, especially when it concerns someone that I love more than anything else in the world. Daddy, I'll be right back."

No answer came, only a pained groan that nearly succeeded in tearing Ael's heart in two, but she was determined to keep her wits about her. She bolted from the room and down the stairs, heading to the kitchen in order to extract an ice pack from the cooler, and in the end she took three. _Daddy used cold packs on me the last time I had a terrible fever, and a few times he was sponging me with cool water from a basin near the bed. I should get something like that too... _

Barely able to hold the ice packs securely in a single hand, Ael began to rummage through the medicine cabinet, pushing bottles aside with her free hand and paying little mind to any bottle that she accidentally shoved over in her haste. A rivet of pale blue liquid began to seep out of a bottle close to her, and yet she didn't notice, her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

_Ah-ha_! she yelled inwardly, triumphantly as she extracted a slender blue bottle. _Got it! I knew we had some anulae! I just hope it does the job or I'm going to have to call the hospital._ The thought of her father possibly going into the hospital was terrifying, and Ael's heart was pounding as she raced back up the stairs with her newly acquired items.

Once she had returned to her father's side Ael proceeded to wrap the first ice pack in a small cloth, she didn't want to place the object directly on his skin and give him a whole different issue to be miserable from. "If you can hear me, Daddy, try and brace yourself. This is going to be cold, but it'll help your fever." Moving carefully Ael slid the first, cloth-wrapped ice pack beneath her father's head, moving it down until she had the item even with the back of his neck, and even though his next intake of breath was sharp she forced her hand to hold the ice pack steady. "I know it's so cold that it's a shock, but you're burning up."

After making sure that her father was not going to dislodge the ice pack that had been placed behind his head, Ael wrapped the second the same way as she had the first, preparing herself for a little more fight this time around. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but you are _not_ going to like this next part. At all." Pulling back the blanket Ael carefully lifted the front of her father's shirt, and then placed the wrapped ice pack against his side. The sensation of something cold against his burning skin was almost too much to bear, Movar drawing in his next breath of air sharply, and Ael nearly catching his hand in her face when he struck out unknowingly to the side. Movar wasn't even aware of his daughter as she stood near; all he was currently interested in was getting this _freezing _cold sensation away from his person.

"Yikes!" she yelped, hopping away just in time, but just as quickly stepped back again. "I know you didn't mean that, Daddy, but if that last one made you cranky... Let's just say that you're going to be really pissed off in about one second." Hurriedly she placed the remaining cloth-wrapped ice pack on his other side, repositioning his shirt and drawing the blankets back over his body, tucking them around him tightly. "I'm not moving them, so stop fidgeting," she said, attempting to sound firm and failing miserably.

For the next ten minutes at least Ael busied herself with keeping her father calm, uttering every soft and soothing word that she could think of in the moment. Her father's body was partially in shock due to the sudden cold, but they were needed before his condition moved from bad to fatal. Ael held his hand tightly while he took in quick, shallow breaths; almost hyperventilating because of the sudden temperature change.

_Gods and Elements; maybe that was a stupid thing to do..._ she thought, fretting feverishly as she gripped his hand_. No, it couldn't be. The last time I was this sick he used ice packs on me for my fever, which was close to one hundred and four, but I don't remember if they caused me to go into some form of shock._

Then, it hit her; she couldn't do this alone, she was too damn scared! Quickly she ran to the com panel nearest the bed, activating it, speaking into it frantically. "Kylor, I need help," she cried, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. "Get to my Daddy's room now, hurry."

"I'm on my way, Ael," he promised.

"Please hurry," she whispered hoarsely, resuming standing near her father's bedside and tightly holding his hand. Kylor arrived at Ael's side within forty seconds, greeted to the sight of a pale and frantic teenager, who was staring at her father with tears pooling in her eyes.

"What's happened?" he asked, concern creasing his brow at the sight of the head of the home gasping for breath.

"I-I think he's in shock," she said frantically. "His fever is absurdly high so I put ice packs on him. He did the same thing to me when I was sick last year, but I don't remember if this happened to me or not."

"It did," Kylor answered, placing a hand gently on his friend's shoulder. "You responded the same way then as he is now, only you were flailing violently for several moments."

"So was he," she said grimly. "He nearly hit me in the face, but I know he didn't mean it."

"His fever has likely made him delirious, he probably isn't even aware that we are in here with him. Keep talking to him, Ael, keep him as calm as you can while I go find another blanket or two. We'll take the ice packs off in another few minutes."

"Okay, I'll give him some of the anulae, too." Kylor nodded and hurried from the room, an agonized groan pulling Ael's attention away from her departing friend's back and back to her father. "You are so miserable…I know. Kylor went to get you another blanket and I have some medicine that will help your fever. Try and hold still while I get it, Daddy."

Dropping her father's hand Ael began to fiddle with the bottle of anulae, filling a small eye dropper with pale purple liquid. Ael took several moments to close her eyes and say a quick prayer, if the anulae didn't work its magic within the next hour or two… There would be no choice except to call the hospital, and that was the last thing that she wanted to do. Using one hand to hold her father's head steady Ael used her other to maneuver the eye dropper, slipping the end into the corner of his mouth and quickly dispensing the liquid. Thankfully her father offered little protest, Ael quickly refilling the dropper for another go.

"I need to give you two more of these at least," she said, the second time as relatively painless as the first, but the third time Ael ended up with most of the medicine down her front. "And I thought I was bad with oral medicine…" Two minutes later and the final eye dropper of anulae had been dispensed, Ael drained of energy by the time the task was complete. "Just keep it down, Daddy. Please don't throw up."

"I have the blankets." Ael glanced up as Kylor hurried back into the warm, two very warm blankets in his hands that were placed at the end of the bed. "Are you all right?" he asked, noticing the purple stains down Ael's front.

"Daddy was fine with the first two eye droppers of medicine, but he didn't exactly care for a third. I managed to get it down him though."

"It will do. Let's get those cold packs off of him, it's been long enough. Too long and they might prompt a seizure." The cold packs were away from her father and on the nightstand in what seemed like the blink of an eye, there was no way in the fiery pits of hell that Ael wanted to be responsible for him having a seizure! Once the cold packs had been removed Kylor quickly did a temperature check, Ael breathing a very soft sigh of mild relief at the reading.

"Ninety three point eight… That's over a full degree, Kylor."

"The anulae may further help, but we will have to wait and see. His temperature will need to be checked every half an hour at this point, we do not want his fever to rise again. If it does then we'll have to call the hospital," he finished gently.

"That will _not_ happen," Ael fervently promised as she fussed over the blankets, making sure that they were perfectly positioned over her father's shivering body. "What do we do now?"

"We wait. There is little more that we can do other than watch him with great vigilance."

"Oh I'm definitely not going back to sleep tonight. You should go back to sleep if you can, I don't want you to be exhausted tomorrow because of me."

"Ael," he began, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "I do not mind staying with you nor helping you with your father. I know how much he means to you. You are my best and most trusted friend, Rhiana," he said softly, using her most special and most private name. "And I will not leave you to deal with this on your own."

"Thank you," she murmured, sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed, holding her father's hand gently in her own. His skin felt so hot… "He's going to be okay, isn't he, Ky?"

"I hope so, Ael," he said, sitting down beside her and drawing an arm protectively across her shoulders, Ael sinking back against him and releasing a deep and trembling sigh.

There was nothing more that they could do in the moment other than watch and pray.

…..

The remainder of the night was quiet and uneventful, Movar's temperature lowering nearly another full degree by first sun thanks in part to the medication, but also thanks to his youngest daughter, who had refused to stay out of his room even though she'd been asked to do so only the evening before. A small basin filled mid-way with cool water sat on the nightstand, a cool cloth left soaking in the water from the last time that Ael had gently run the item over the burning skin on her father's face. The cool packs that had been used were now lying on the floor, the bottle of anulae barely upright as it sat beside them, the thermometer safely in the small pocket in the front of Ael's nightdress to not only prevent it from going missing, but also to make certain that it was always within her reach.

And now that the long night was over, the morning twilight beginning to seep through the partially-open curtains Ael realized just how tired she was. With a yawn she leaned back in the chair that she had positioned near the head of the bed only a few hours prior, Saeihr curled up and asleep on her feet, a small trilling noise escaping her every-now-and-again. Slowly her eyes began to close, the feeling of a blanket being positioned over her body momentarily causing her lids to open quickly.

"You need to rest," Kylor said softly. "At least for an hour. Your father is resting comfortably and his most recent temperature check was better. I need to go downstairs and see if I am needed for anything, but I'll return as quickly as I can. Okay?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"Rest well, Ael. Air and Fire knows you deserve it."

Quietly Kylor left the room, bumping into T'Rul at the bottom of the stairs. "Is Ael in our father's room?" she asked.

"What makes you say…?"

"Because she isn't in her own, I just checked." Folding her arms across her chest T'Rul silently demanded an answer, Kylor sighing before he gave it.

"Yes, but…"

"I told her not to go up there," she said crossly.

"Everything is all right," he said, attempting to calm the older teenager. "The situation last night demanded that Ael…that _someone_ be by your father's side. I know that she seemingly disobeyed your father's wishes, but it was a good thing that she did. Please, try not to be upset with her. I also ask that you do not go up there right away, she's only just fallen asleep."

"What do you mean? Why was it good that she disobeyed him? Did something happen last night, Kylor?"

He sighed, he had to tell her. "Ael called for me this morning around third hour. She was frightened and frantic when she called for me, which alerted me immediately to the fact that something was truly the matter. I don't believe that I have ever heard your sister so distraught in all of the time that we've known one another. Your father was in shock and nearly seizing, his fever very, very high. Ael was attempting to lower his body temperature as best she could with cold packs, including giving him a moderate dosage of some anulae that she found in the medicine cabinet.'

Slowly T'Rul's cross expression faded, her arms unfolding and her posture no longer quite so defensive. Her father had been_ that_ ill? "Why did no one wake me? I might have been able to assist in some way."

"Ael likely thought you would be angry with her, and so in her panicked state she reached out to me instead. I'm certain that she meant no disrespect, T'Rul, she was just so frightened."

T'Rul sighed, Kylor had a point. "How is he now?"

"Much more stable than he was only a few hours ago. He has been resting comfortably for the past hour."

"Thank you for telling me," she said. "I will check on him soon. But if he was as ill as you say…" Kylor nodded. "I'm going to put a call through to the doctor and see if he is able to come by later today, just to make certain that he is okay."

"That is a good idea," he agreed, stifling a yawn.

"Go get some rest, Kylor. We can manage around the home this morning without you."

For a moment Kylor hesitated, he _had_ promised Ael that he would return to check on her soon, but at the same time he really could do with a few hours of sleep. Ael was likely to be passed out cold for the next several hours herself, and her sister would no doubt be upstairs to check on her sooner rather than later. And so he nodded in agreement, yawning again as he headed towards his room, content with the knowledge that Ael would have someone looking in on both her and her father soon.

T'Rul waited until just after morning meal to head up the stairs and to her father's room, peeking in quietly so as not to disturb anyone that might still be asleep. She was greeted to the sight of her father sitting up in bed and holding a cup of water, his grip still weakened more than normal though he was managing well enough in the moment, Saeihr by his side. And his gaze was resting on Ael as she slept curled up in the chair by the head of the bed, the mess of items that surrounded her chair telling him that the past evening had definitely been more than a little exciting.

"How are you feeling?" T'Rul asked, stepping further into the room, Saeihr taking that moment to hop from the bed and scurry through the still-open door. "I think that's the first time that I've seen you sitting up in close to five days." Perching on the edge of the bed beside her father T'Rul leaned in close for a hug. Even though Ael thought otherwise, T'Rul really had been quite worried about their father.

"I am feeling better than I have been," he said, placing the cup of water down on the nightstand. "But there is still much room for improvement." His eyes traveled back to Ael. "How long has Ael been here?"

"According to Kylor, since third hour this morning. He was actually up here with Ael until just after first sun." Her eyes settled on the items that littered the floor and nightstand. "And from what I hear… I think you just may owe Ael your life."

T'Rul's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her younger sister, a girl that was only her sister through the act of adoption, and a girl that had saved their father because of her stubborn and strong-willed defiance. _I never even thought of coming up here last night_, she thought. _Ael did…and if she hadn't…_

"Daddy…?" Two sets of eyes were suddenly focused on Ael as she began to wake up from her very sound sleep, the young teen rubbing at her still-tired eyes as she attempted to right her position within the chair. "Daddy…you're sitting up," she said softly, a pleased smile lighting her eyes.

"And he's feeling a little better," T'Rul said, Ael's gaze shifting, expecting to see a sister that was very upset with her obvious defiance, yet seeing the exact opposite instead.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, her gaze flicking back to her father.

"Yes, Ael, though I will likely remain in bed for the next day or two."

"And that reminds me, the doctor is coming by later this afternoon to see how you're fairing. After what Kylor told me this morning… I just feel that it's a wise decision."

"Me too," Ael said, suddenly near tears at the thought of the evening before. "I was so scared last night, Daddy," Ael suddenly blurted, moving from her chair to sit on her father's opposite side. "Kylor had to help me because I didn't know what to do when you…" Ael drew in a slow, shuddering breath and began to tell her father and sister of the evening before. She spoke of the miserable state that she found him in, his absurdly high fever and seizing, the cold packs that put him into shock (and nearly got her whacked in the face), the anulae that was administered through an eye dropper, and even the basin of water that still contained the soaked cloth that she had lovingly rubbed across his face and neck for the majority of the night in order to keep him cool.

"I couldn't stay out last night," she finished. "I was too afraid that you would die if I obeyed what had been asked of me…"

"I'm glad that you didn't listen to me," T'Rul said seriously. "A fever almost at ninety five… Ael he could have neural damage come morning. What you and Kylor did…you both quite likely saved his life."

"I put him into shock with the ice packs," she admitted. "I just didn't know what else to do. So much was running through my head at once. I wanted to call the hospital, wanted to call you, wanted to try and take care of him on my own to prove that I could without going to pieces from worry…" She sighed heavily, closing her mouth only because her father softly shushed her into silence.

"You did well, a'rhea," T'Rul said, Movar agreeing as he drew an arm carefully around his youngest daughter's shoulders. "But you don't have to worry anymore; I think the worst is over."

…..

The worst was most definitely over, indeed, the doctor's visit later that morning confirming that as fact, settling Ael's mind and her worries for the first time in many days. Her father was going to be all right, all he needed was another day or two of bed rest and then he could begin his normal daily routine a little bit at a time, likely back to his normal-self within another half ten-day at the very most. Almost immediately after the doctor's visit Ael began to fall easily back into her normal routine, though she couldn't help but spend the majority of her time by her father's side, even when the time spent was a little bit frustrating!

"I believe that is check mate."

"Again?" Furrowing her brow in confusion Ael gazed at the chess board that had been set up on the bed between them, the majority of Ael's ivory-toned pieces no longer in play. "Even when you aren't feeling the best, you can still annihilate me easily in a game of chess. And you have quite successfully annihilated me about four times in the last two hours!" She grinned at her father, pasting a devious smirk on her face. "But this next time…you'd better watch your back."

"Noted," he said, returning her smile and reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"I think you have that in reverse, a'rhea," T'Rul said, chiming in from her spot in the chair near the window, a contended cat curled up on her lap while she both read a book and glanced up at the chess matches every-now-and-again.

"Probably, but I'm too stubborn to quit."

"True," she answered, stroking along Saeihr's snowy-white neck ruff. "But I have a feeling that by the tenth straight loss…" She chuckled softly. "There's only so much punishment that you're willing to take in a single evening."

"Usually," she agreed, happily replacing the pieces for another round. "But not tonight. No matter how many times I lose, I'm not going to care. I'm just so happy that Daddy is feeling better that I don't care how many times he beats me at chess. He can play as many games as he wants to tonight, and I'll happily lose like I always do." She laughed. "Well, I know I don't always lose happily though!"

"I was going to say…" T'Rul laughed.

"Indeed," their father agreed, Ael making a face in response.

"But seriously though," she said, placing the last piece back on the board before gazing up at her father. "I'm so happy that you're better."

"As am I. It is nothing that I would care to repeat."

"I just hope it doesn't happen again for a very, very, _very_ long time." Slowly she reached out, grasping her father's hands and squeezing them gently. "I just love you so much, Daddy. It hurt to see you so miserable, knowing that I could do so little to help."

"Your care and concern was very appreciated, Ael. And you helped me more than you may realize. You both did," she finished, looking over at T'Rul.

"And I'd willingly do everything all over again," Ael said seriously. "Except next time I wouldn't freak out so early in the morning, I'd call the doctor instead of losing my mind."

"Hopefully we will never have to relive the past week," T'Rul said. "And not just because Father was so miserable, but also because you made me more than a little crazy with your defiant, stubborn attitude." She grinned. "I don't know how you handle that girl sometimes, Father."

"I do not believe I should answer that," he responded. "Although sometimes I am not even certain how I manage." Ael playfully rolled her eyes in response. Oh it felt wonderful to be sitting with her family, talking playing games, just being with one another. And at last the past week was behind them, Ael thankful that her father had come through his ordeal in one piece, and hopeful that she would never have to see him quite so ill again.

As for the moment, however, she had much more important things to worry about, and, lifting one of the pieces from the board Ael placed it at what she felt was a perfect location, her eyes sparkling with a hint of deviousness as she motioned to the board before them.

"Your move."

~ End


End file.
